


Misbehavior

by ganymedejam



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Female Reader, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: AMAB Bloodhound/Female Reader.It's been nearly two months since you and Bloodhound have been able to spend any time together outside of the Games. Time spent in matches haven't been a cakewalk for either of you recently as well as season's ending meant crunch time for the Legends. The luck of the draw? The blessing of the Gods? The two of you are finally teamed up in a Duo round, and Bloodhound has their own plans to misbehave during the match and maximize time.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would make some Bloodhound smut and goddammit I DID IT! Some comments on my previous fics requested wanted more Bloth. Some wanted more NSFW. Soo... here ya go, though it might not specifically be what some of you requested in the past. Besides, I've been thinking about Bloth eating someone out anyway.

Fifty-three days. That’s how long you and Bloodhound haven’t been able to spend any time together, not including being teamed up or teamed against one another. The season was winding down, which meant crunch time for everyone scrambling to win the season’s overall Champion title. You knew that you weren’t going to get it, but Bloodhound worked hard. They still sought to earn their “bookend” trophies, and they placed in the top four so far in favor of winning.

End on season nonsense meant the media pressuring all the Legends to make more appearances. Some relished in the limelight, but you and Bloodhound in general didn’t particularly like the attention. You both self-isolated most of the time to keep the press from prying into your respective lives, which only got more complicated when you two fell into becoming more than friends. Keeping professional with the person you were dating, on top of having to hide it from fellow Legends plus the media made it extremely difficult. It meant long stretches of time with minimal contact, especially during this time in the season.

* * *

The Game coordinator announced that the day’s game was duos. Fantastic. The odds of being paired with Bloodhound was a stellar one-in-thirteen, but at least there wasn’t a third to have to keep an eye out for this time. Though, even if you two were paired up, Bloodhound often liked to drop in a hot zone, which heightened the chance of a squad wipe pretty severely if you both weren’t quick enough on the draw. Sometimes Bloodhound would be nice by taking it easy and chancing a mid-tier loot area to capitalize on their time with you, and that was fine enough for you. The Games were important to Bloodhound, and it was a gracious enough gesture on their part to show in their own strange way that they cared about you too.

You found Bloodhound standing in front of the blank team displays with their arms crossed, patiently awaiting when the teams would be announced and the drop would start. Artur flitted about, hopping from one shoulder to the other, clearly showing his impatience. He cawed at you as you approached, and nipped affectionately at your fingers after you pet his feathers.

Bloodhound nodded at you as you joined their side, “Good luck today, _félagi_ fighter.” You exhaled with a sigh, “I would say the same, but luck doesn’t guide you, huh?” You reached up to pat their arm, “Instead, I’ll hope your Gods look upon you favorably.” Almost as if on cue, an alarm went off within the drop ship, signaling the start of the match. The screens in front of you flickered on, revealing the teams.

“I think they heard you,” Bloodhound commented in an amused tone. You couldn’t see it, but they were grinning behind their mask as both of your banners appeared side-by-side in the match’s team pairings. They left to step down onto the launch pad, and you followed close behind. The platform lowered beneath the ship, which was headed southwest from Relay to Thunderdome. The wind whipped your hair around, which you had forgotten to tie up before departing. Wordlessly, Bloodhound pulled out a hair tie from one of the compartments strapped across their chest and handed it over to you. “Thanks, beautiful!” you said teasingly as you gathered up your hair and tied in a high ponytail. Meanwhile, Bloodhound laughed quietly then tutted at you for using Loba’s line and looked onward. You both turned on your comms, and you pulled up your map and pinged a location on the map for them, “Looks like the hot zone is Cage this time.”

“Good. We aren’t going there.” they replied immediately, tapping their finger on your map to ping an area near Slum Lakes. “Follow close. Be prepared.” When the time was right, Bloodhound dropped and you leapt immediately after them. 

* * *

You both landed on the roof of the building where the survey beacon was. You pulled out your _Data Knife_ , sliding the blade beneath the beacon’s covering to pry it open, while Bloodhound kept watch. You slid the blade into the port, twisting the handle and pressing the red trigger, and waited for the ring data to ping on your map.

“Awesome,” you said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Looks like we’re way in the Ring.” Bloodhound nodded at you then signaled Artur to soar above to scout the area for them, then climbed down to search the Slum’s buildings for some gear.

As luck, or the Gods, would have it, there was no sign of gunshots anywhere nearby, nor any charge tower activations near Runoff, and the area gave you decent enough loot to have a fighting chance at winning against any duos that may come in the area.

Bloodhound looked over at the small grouping of shacks in the cave area near the waterfall, and gestured at it to you. “Let’s look over there.” You didn’t question the decision, and followed behind them, though walking backwards with your gun raised as you kept watch at the most likely places that enemies would enter the area.

They led you to one of the larger two-story shacks, tucked just behind the mouth of the cave. Artur circled around Bloodhound, and they said something to the raven in their language. The bird cawed and resumed its scouting of the surrounding area, and you both stepped into the building. You scanned the interior, and didn’t see anything particularly noteworthy. Before you could say anything, Bloodhound dumped the equipment they were carrying on the floor. They produced a couple of your _pulsar discs_ \--small devices used to disable any electrical equipment nearby--from their jacket pocket.

“What the--? Bloth! When did you get those?!” you blurted. Bloodhound chuckled and threw one at the nearest wall. The disc attached to the wall, clicked open, and an EMP surge bloomed from the device. Bloodhound moved to the stairs and climbed just enough to be able to throw the other disc up to the ceiling on the second floor. Static riddled your comms, and you switched them off to silence the noise. Meanwhile, Bloodhound sat down on the third step of the stairway, tugging their gloves off and tossing them on the floor unceremoniously.

You tilted your head, looking at them with a confused expression. “Uh, that just frazzled your sonar. Wh---”

They interrupted you, now releasing the straps to their helmet and laying it on one of the steps behind them. “Come here, _Elskan mín_.” Oh. OH! Bloodhound was in a serious mood, you realized. The pulsar discs offered a certain amount of privacy for the moment. “I’m not sure how much time we have so let’s not waste it.” they continued as they beckoned you over. You blushed with excitement as you discarded your own gear and rushed into their open arms.

Bloodhound pulled you roughly into their lap as their arms circled tight around you, and it was _very_ obvious that they were aroused; you could feel their hard-on press firmly between your legs while you straddled them. You did not mind that _at all_ even though you were craving affection more; you were aching between your legs the moment you set eyes on Bloodhound on the drop ship earlier. You didn’t hesitate with stripping off the rest of their headgear. Goggles came off first, revealing hazel eyes regarding you warmly. Then the mask, which they tugged off and placed off to the side. You pulled their balaclava back and smoothed back their undercut styled hair where it had become disheveled. 

You smiled at them, taking in Bloodhound’s face, which you haven’t seen in nearly two months. They shied away from revealing their face to you for a long while because of the blue coolant scars that webbed across their skin. They were understandably self-conscious about it, and it took a long while for them to be convinced that they looked amazing to you. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” you cooed as you smoothed your fingers along the sides of their head, and Bloodhound hummed at you, feeling relaxed from your touches. 

“The hair’s growing back on your sides. You need to shave it.” you teased, fingertips ruffling at the new fuzz growing there.

“I like it when you do it. I can wait. Now...” Bloodhound replied, the tail end of their sentence trailing off as they tilted their head to kiss you softly. They pulled their arms away from you to strip your jacket off you, and shrugged off their own coat as well after. Your shirt shifted as they untucked it from your pants, and you felt their fingertips trace a strong line against your spine. You cupped their face in your hands and kissed them back eagerly, and you couldn’t help but pout at feeling their hot mouth against yours. It’s been _so long_. You were so touch-starved that it felt like the ache reached down all the way to your soul.

Bloodhound’s tongue swiped gently across your lips, and you obliged them, opening your mouth to let their tongue delve deeper. It swirled carefully around yours a few times--Bloodhound more so wanting to taste your mouth for a moment or two--and you whimpered into their mouth nonetheless. They pulled back to get some air, their warm breath puffing against your lips. You waited just long enough before fisting the front of their shirt to pull them forward and press their chest to yours, tilting your head to dive back in for another kiss. You nipped sharply at their bottom lip and they gasped at the sudden light pain, which just turned you on even more. You drew their lip between your own and sucked on it gently, tongue swiping at the area you just sunk your teeth into.

Your mouths parted from each other again. Bloodhound exhaled and made a low noise that almost sounded like a pout, and you felt their left hand withdraw from beneath the back of your shirt to trail up your back. Their fingers glided across the back of your neck, combing through the hair at the back of your head, before taking hold of the hair tie and pulling it out to let your hair fall. While they were distracted with that, you had already started peppering kisses across their face and neck, working your way up to their right earlobe. You pressed a strong kiss there before catching it between your lips and sucking on it gently. 

“ _Ah!_ ” was the only noise that spilled from their lips as they felt your warm mouth on their ear. Their eyelids fluttered as they felt your teeth sink softly into their earlobe. They murmured some words at you in their language, which you took it to mean that they were happily frustrated. Or maybe it was the sudden rolling of their hips up into you that clued you in. You pressed your mouth to their ear while you grabbed one of their wrists and guided that hand to slip up the front of your shirt, beneath your bra. You shivered a little when you felt their rough fingertips grazing against one of your nipples. “I’m aching so bad for you, love. I missed you so, so much,” you whispered into their ear affectionately, but your tone made your distress perfectly clear.

They circled your distinctly swollen nipple with their thumb while their other hand squeezed hard at your hip. You pouted in pleasure, your body arching into their touch, when they grazed their thumbnail across the nipple they were teasing. Bloodhound let out a low chuckle as they withdrew their hand from your chest to cradle your cheek, pressing their lips tenderly against yours. They looked into your eyes, which looked absolutely drunk with affection. Love. Lust. Everything. “Do you want me to hold you, or do you want me to pleasure you, _Elskan_?”

You held their face in your hands, squishing their cheeks a little, and teased, “It’s always a pleasure being with you.”

“ _Nei!_ ” Bloodhound chided playfully, their mouth curling into an amused grin as their skin flushed red from an unexpected blush. “You know what I mean.” You couldn’t help but smile more, seeing them blush like that, and you pinched their cheek gently and teased them more, “ _Sweetie. Honey. My beautiful, strong Hound_.”

They grunted in frustration, their cheeks turning a deep red; they loved the pet names but it always embarrassed them still to hear it. They closed their hand around your chin, forcing you to look at them in their eyes--which started to blaze with passion.

“Stop wasting your breath teasing me like that. Tell me what you want.”

They watched as your teeth sunk into your lower lip as you hid a nervous smile, “I want your mouth all over me. And much more, if there’s time.”

“Good,” they said, tilting their head up to kiss you strongly. Bloodhound pulled you up with them, ushering you quickly as they commanded, “Now get up those stairs.”

You both climbed your way up the second floor. Bloodhound instructed you to sit at the top of the stairs while they knelt on the step below you, then immediately rushed to pull your boots and pants off. While they were working on that, they watched as you took your shirt off, revealing a bra that clasped in the front. The sight of it amused them.

“How thoughtful.” Bloodhound teased, running their hands across the backs of your thighs. “Were you hoping this would happen?”

You smiled at them. “Eventually. I started wearing one during every game ever since we weren’t able to see each other.” They nodded at you as their fingers worked to unclip the bra and slid the straps from your shoulders; you shivered a bit as your breasts were exposed to the cold air. Bloodhound leaned back and pulled off their shirt, rolling it up along with yours to make a quick makeshift pillow for you. You bit down on your lip as you watched them. The tight tactical undershirt stretched against their muscles as they moved, and you drank in the sight of their bare arms riddled with various scars from countless battles. Looking at them never got old.

You leaned forward to assist Bloodhound with the rest of their clothes, but they slapped your hand away. “ _Nei_. I’m not doing anything for me today.”

“Why not?” you asked, your tone slightly disappointed. You knew that they were hard for you still; the bulge was showing painfully obvious through their pants now.

“ _No time_ ,” they hissed as they gripped your shoulders firmly and pressed you to the floor, kissing you strongly to shut you up. You panted as Bloodhound trailed hot, eager kisses along your jaw, down your neck. "If I'm going to have you, I'm going to have you fully without restraint." They nipped at your collarbone while one hand worked at caressing your breasts, the other tucking behind one of your knees to part your legs for them. 

“Besides,” they said, their breath exhaling hot against your flesh as their eyes flickered up to look at you, “If I do strong work for you now, I know I will be rewarded greatly in kind later.” You watched as their mouth curled into a toothy, mischievous smile. They pressed their hips between your legs, and you felt their erection pressing hard against you. The rough fabric of their pants plus your panties rubbed firmly against you, making you ache and want more, causing you to push your hips into theirs.

An alarm sounded, indicating that the Ring was shrinking, and the announcer stated the number of remaining teams left. Bloodhound clicked their tongue in annoyance. “May need to hurry, love.” they muttered, and they opened their mouth to clamp it around one of your breasts. They sucked eagerly to fit as much of your tender flesh as they could, flattening their tongue and swiping it strongly across your nipple while one hand twisted your other nipple between their fingers. 

You moaned, enjoying the pleasure of them suckling on your breasts. Bloodhound reached down with their free hand to tug your panties off swiftly then cupped their palm against you, their fingers teasing at your folds. They felt their hand immediately become drenched from your juices, thick globs webbing between their fingers.

They pulled their mouth away from your breasts, making a soft wet popping sound as they did so. They rested their chin against your chest, looking up at you with a grin as they nested their face between your breasts, their slick fingers rutting slowly against your clit. “So wet for me already,” they teased, feeling you flinch at their touch when their fingers brushed against the too-sensitive area on top of your clit. Before you could say anything, their mouth latched onto your other breast, licking rough circles around your nipple. You pouted from the pleasure, which only egged them on. You inhaled sharply as Bloodhound’s teeth grazed your nipple. They teased for a bit, testing your sensitivity, before catching the swollen nub between their teeth and biting gently on it. Your hands flew to the back of their head without thinking as you gasped, the ecstasy from gentle pain rippling through you.

Bloodhound moved their head and sunk their teeth into the flesh of your other breast now. They sucked and bit harshly at the tender skin there, and you knew that you were going to be left swollen and slightly bruised later. Meanwhile, Bloodhound was working with both hands now. One was still rubbing your clit steadily, while the other delved their fingertips into your wet folds. They teased circles around your entrance, putting just enough pressure on to keep making you think they would finally slide in. Your nails raked across their shoulders in frustration, your hips jerking up in an attempt to force their fingers inside you.

They tutted, tilting their head up to sink their teeth into your shoulder harshly while two of their fingers pushed their way inside you. Bloodhound’s fingers curled and stroked circles along your upper wall. You trembled, your body automatically arching into their hand. “ _Yesss_ …” you hissed quietly. You felt them smile against your skin, their tongue lapping across the angry teeth marks they just left on your shoulder, and they pumped their fingers steadily into you. Bloodhound thumbed at your clit, their open palm pushing gently against you as a third finger slipped inside of you. Your walls were deliciously tight around their digits; their knuckles dragged against you, coaxing more of your fluids out until you were absolutely dripping.

Bloodhound reveled in your pouts of pleasure, punctured with the sound of their name falling from your lips. They lifted their head up to watch your face through half lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of your flushed skin and your eyes rolling back and fluttering closed as they fingered you--your pussy twitching tight around their fingers with every thrust. They kissed you again and again, tenderly, longingly, tasting your breath on their tongue with every pant and gasp you made. They mouthed at your neck, teeth scraping gently against your skin.

You whined when they withdrew their hands from between your legs. “Hush now,” they whispered against your mouth as they kissed you again. “I need to taste you.”

They grabbed your inner thighs to part your legs, then slid their hands up to tease your folds with their thumbs before sliding their body down until their head was between your legs. Bloodhound couldn’t help but take a moment to breathe in your heavy scent. It made their cock twitch when the sweet aroma filled their nostrils; they missed it so much. They hungrily licked a thick stripe along your slit to taste your sweet juices. Their open mouth was so, so hot against your mound as Bloodhound pressed their tongue at your clit. They teased you, their tongue soft as it languidly licked circles around your swollen clit. They massaged your other labia gently with their fingers as their tongue licked their way down your folds. You couldn’t help but mewl and pound your fist hard onto the floor as you felt their tongue lap strongly up and down your slit. 

Bloodhound moaned against you as they felt your thighs squeeze around their head, your hips rolling to grind against their face. They tucked one hand beneath your left thigh, parting your legs roughly while they licked up as much as your juices as they can; their mouth and chin were already messy with slick from how wet you were. Their other hand slipped into their pants to stroke at their length, their cock throbbing with painful need, large beads of precum oozing in a steady stream and making a mess of their underwear. 

  
  


“ _Blothhundr!_ ” you cried as they flattened their tongue against you and lapped needily against your clit. You felt their mouth smile against you, a hum of pleasure rumbling from them. They pushed their shoulder up against your leg to keep you from clamping down on their head again, leaving that hand free to finger you again. Your pussy clenched tight around their digits as their middle and ring fingers thrust inside you as deep as they could go. Bloodhound was so consumed by you that it took all of their strength to not make theirself cum quickly with their own hand. They had to stop stroking to circle their fingers hard at the base of their cock to keep themselves from being pushed over the edge. Their swollen length twitched needily in their hand, and Bloodhound was so desperate to fuck into their own hand. But they had to resist the urge.

Bloodhound withdrew their hand from their pants, reaching up and fumbling for yours as a distraction. You entwined your fingers with theirs, and they gripped your hand strongly. Your body arched, hips rolling up to press into their mouth as their lips closed around your swollen clit and suckled deeply at it. Your legs trembled from the pleasure, and your thighs attempted to squeeze Bloodhound’s head again. They grunted at you, shoving their shoulder into your thigh again in an attempt to pin it down. Their fingers were pounding into you now, the squishing noise of your juices filling both your ears as they rapidly rubbed their fingertips along your favorite spot inside you. 

Your vision was getting foggy from pleasure. You tossed your head back to press it against the floor, and your mouth fell open calling their name over and over, your fingers digging nearly painfully into the back of their hand that you were still grasping. Bloodhound rubbed the tip of their tongue heavily across your clit, the sensation making your hips buck into them as your walls clenched hard around their fingers.

Their mouth parted from you with a wet squelch, gasping for air as they lifted their head up. They paused as they flexed their jaw, slowing the movements of their fingers as well; they licked up the excess juices that were smeared across their mouth. Bloodhound pushed their fingers in as deeply as possible as they breathed out your name, rutting their palm against you.

“ _Elskan_ ,” they called out to you softly, their eyes staring at you with dark desire, “Cum for me now.” 

“Blo---” you began to say their name, but they didn’t give you the chance to finish before their mouth clamped on you again, moaning roughly against your mound as they lapped their tongue at your clit once more. A scream of pleasure came out of your mouth as their tongue zig-zagged around your clit, their lips closing around it and sucking strongly. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_ ” you cried, your legs writhing as waves of pleasure shook through you from head to toe. The beginnings of your orgasm bloomed in your belly, the tension coiling agonizingly to the point that you were begging Bloodhound desperately to make you cum. Bloodhound knew how you liked it. Their hand pumped hard and shallow thrusts into you, fingertips curling up and slightly to the left to target your sweet spot. They wanted to lift their mouth up to whisper loving, passionate things to you but they knew better; if they let up on you now, the orgasm would be ruined--you were so very, very close. 

Instead, they hummed their pleasure against you, lips suckling deep on your clit as their flatten tongue stroked against it, enjoying your strained cries filling their ears. You couldn’t last another second. Your mind was dizzy with ecstasy as Bloodhound’s mouth worked in tandem with their hand. Pleasure shot through you over and over, turning your body to jelly as you didn’t have the strength to hold back any longer. “Bloth… c-umming… gonna cum… _please_ …” you whined.

A deep groan sounded from Bloodhound’s throat as they flicked the edge of their tongue against the bottom of your clit repeatedly, palm bucking deep into you as their fingertips swirled strongly against your walls as they clenched and throbbed around them.'

You sucked in air abruptly as your orgasm exploded through you. Your moans were loud and rolling, chased by desperate whimpering as your whole body shuddered. Your pussy clenched hard on Bloodhound’s fingers, so much that they could barely move their wrist any longer. They stopped the movement of their tongue on your now sensitive clit and just pressed their tongue flat against it as they felt your clit throb, keeping their open mouth sealed on you as you rode out your orgasm. Your legs went limp as your body sunk to the floor, a strange feeling of pleasurable warmth washing against you--as if a wave of warm water had crashed along every inch of your skin.

Bloodhound was busy trailing kisses along your lower lips, tongue slowly licking around at the remaining wetness there as if it were an ice cream slowly melting in the sun. They withdrew their fingers, massaging your mound lovingly to ease your tension. Suddenly, Artur’s call echoed through the air. Bloodhound sighed heavily, annoyed that there wasn’t more after care time for you. They rose back up, wiping their mouth with the back of their hand, and crawled up to press their body gently to you. The hand still holding yours stroked at your fingers fondly as they pressed their mouth to yours, kissing you over and over until you stopped shaking.

You wrapped your free arm around them, pressing them closer to you, and massaged circles between their shoulder blades. They smiled softly at you as you stared into each other’s eyes, both still heavy with passion. You tilted your head up to plant affectionate kisses all over their face and neck. “ _Love you. Love you. Love you._ ” you murmured in between those kisses. Bloodhound wriggled at your affection, laughing gently at your words as they became flustered. They’re embarrassed, even though moments before they were eating you out like it was their last meal.

You nudged your mouth against theirs again and repeated, “I love you.” Bloodhound kissed you deeply, and you combed your fingers through their hair. “ _Darling Hound_ ,” you whispered against their mouth, your lips curling into a smile. They inhaled slowly, their breath huffing against your mouth as they kissed you again. “ _Ég elska þig_.” they whispered back.

You both heard Artur land on the roof, hearing their talons scrape as they hopped around and cawed impatiently. You both scoffed and begrudgingly got up to dress and don your gear again. You disabled both _pulsar discs_ and tucked them away. Suddenly, you heard the familiar growl of Bloodhound’s _Eye of the Allfather_ from behind you. You turned to look at them, and the lenses of their goggles were blazing red. 

Bloodhound checked the mag in their Prowler and readied a round in the chamber, then nodded their head in the direction of the nearest door. “I’m going to find what _andskoti_ are out there.” You watched as they left in a smear of red light. 

Artur flitted inside to perch in your shoulder. You crossed your arms and shook your head, “They’re so angry right now.” The raven quirked its head at you, and he clicked his beak and made an annoyed caw like you made a bad joke and flew off to reunite with his owner. You laughed as Artur departed, slipping your sniper off your shoulder to ready it as you watched through the doorway. “Fifty-three days. Definitely angry about something.” you muttered to yourself, amused, as you looked through your scope.


End file.
